The Weasley Clan's Trip to the Past
by Magickwand
Summary: Harry Potter finds a way to let his next generation family meet his past family. Not by blood, but by friendship. He wants to show the next generation kids these amazingly brave people. Next Generation time travel with a twist! Never seen it written this way and thought I would go for it :)Cannon. Sorry, bad summary. Some swearing, and suggestions of sex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or the characters.**

Ginny Potter was absentmindedly touching her barely there baby bump as her troubled looking husband came into their master bedroom.

"Harry, is something wrong?" she asked, searching his face.

"No dear, everything is fine." he said a little too quickly.

"I don't believe you for one second Potter," she said with a smirk. "I can read you like a book."

"Nothing is wrong Gin, I don't want to stress you out with things of little importance. It isn't healthy for you or for the baby."

"Harry James Potter. You tell me what is going on RIGHT NOW!" Ginny shouted as her temper flared. It wasn't just that Harry was treating her like she was glass, but she needed him to always be honest with her and tell her what he was stressed about. Harry was a very private man, even more so with other people, but Ginny was always working on him to share things with her. It sometimes seemed like a hopeless cause. Their third child was on the way, and he still wouldn't tell her, he loved her too much and thought whatever this news was would hurt her. That was one of her favorite things about Harry, he was very loving. In fact, he was funny, smart, handsome, and very brave. With all that he had been through from the time he was one year old, it was amazing he turned out like this.

"Using my full name now, are we?" he said teasingly.

"Yes, now tell me what is going on before I need to take matters into my own hands" Ginny smile evilly, reaching for her wand.

Harry suddenly got very scared and led her to the bed before speaking.

"I have a way to go to the past. Kingley has been working with the unspeakables to create a new time turner, one to go back in years, and it can transport a lot of people!" He exclaimed, acting like a school girl with new gossip.

"Really?! Can it transport the whole Weasley lot?" she inquired jokingly. When his beautiful emerald green eyes caught her gaze, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Ginny Potter was then turned speachless.

"We would get to introduce everyone, I would really like Teddy, James, Al, and this little one to meet the brave people I look up to most. I want Teddy to meet his parents, a chance I never had." Harry had turned sad at the end of his reasoning, and Ginny saw his earnest gaze.

"To what time?" she asked, hoping he wasn't thinking of a particular dangerous time.

"I was thinking of the summer after my fourth year, after the hearing with toad face and bumbling Fudge."

"Well then, I think a family meeting is in order." Ginny said excitedly, jumping off their bed to go and notify everyone to meet them at Potter Manor later that afternoon


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Author's Note: I will accept constructive criticism or suggestions for where you want this story to go. But please be nice, this is my very first fanfic._

"You aren't serious mate," Ron Weasley exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course he is serious Ronald." Hermione said rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I mean why else would he tell us this?"

"It was just a question, no need to make me look like a bloody idiot." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hermione quipped.

"Alright lovebirds, while we all know where this is going, and what you are going to do when you make up, can we move on?" George Weasley said with a smirk.

"George!" Angelina scolded. "We have had this conversation before. Stop with the inappropriate suggestions! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"At least a hundred more should do the trick," George suddenly ducked as Angelina attempted to swat his head.

"Everyone please listen!" Harry pleaded, he knew it wasn't any use. Most of the adults had an attention span smaller than the kids. Catching his wife's eye, he knew what was going to happen. He covered his ears just in time.

"Everyone, SHUT IT!" Ginny yelled, her lungs rivaled her mothers. There was finally a peaceful silence.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said in relief. "Now as I was saying, there is a way to go back into the past. I think the kids would benefit from meeting the people who made this world a better place. It won't be dangerous because we can stay at Grimmauld Place." He stated.

"I think it is a great idea dear, I would love to see Freddie again." Molly Weasley said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Son, I would love to see everyone who were lost again." Arthur said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders to show his support.

"It vould be a lovely idea 'Arry" Fleur said putting her hand on her very pregnant belly.

"I - I don't think it would be a good idea Harry." Bill said very solemnly. "There are many children, and quite a few on the way... I just think it's too dangerous." He looked sideways at his wife to gauge her reaction. As soon as he read her face, he knew he was in trouble. Her nostrils flared, her eyes glinted, and her very beautiful face started turning red. "On second thought, I would love to go in the past Harry." He said very quickly, eyeing his wife fearfully.

"Whipped" Ron coughed. Everyone chuckled except for Hermione. Her prominent pregnant belly made her clumsy as she stood up from the table, looking at Ron with a false-sweet smile.

"What did you say Ron?" she asked innocently. It was Ron's turn to eye his wife in the same fearful manner as Bill.

"Um, nothing dear." He sighed in defeat. George smirked at him as soon as no one was looking. Ron, being the child that he was, mouthed back "shut up."

"So is everyone in agreement?" Ginny asked, getting everyone back on the topic at hand. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, Hermione can you get to work on the undetectable extension charms to put on everyones bags?"

"Of course, Ginny" Hermione smiled, as Ginny continued the list of what needed to be packed.

"Everyone should bring a muggle camera or video camera if you want to document time spent there, and of course old photo albums, videos, clothes, and food... Oh, and of course the kids' toys and things." she finished.

"Allright you lot, get moving, we are leaving tonight!" Molly said, taking charge. She of course, knew how to herd the cats that were her family. After all, she had been doing it for many years.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that is it." Ginny said putting the last of the family videos in the purse where all of her family's possessions were being kept.

"It's almost five, everyone should be here soon." Harry said checking Fabian Prewett's watch. As he spoke, he heard a commotion in the living room.

"Ronald!JUST BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT, DOESN'T MEAN I'LL BREAK!" Hermione's voice rattled the whole house.

"WELL MAYBE I AM JUST CONCERNED!"Ron yelled right back.

"Gin, I've got this. You get the kids." Harry said tiredly, rubbing his temples before retreating to the stairs.

"Better you than me," Ginny chuckled.

Harry took a deep breath, before realizing that it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Guys? You better not be snogging in my house!" He yelled, as he heard a scuffling in the living room. He poked his head in to reveal a very rattled Hermione, a very guilty Ron, and a very confused Rose.

"We weren't I swear!" Ron said shakily, his voice going up a few octaves.

"For goodness sakes Ron! You are a terrible liar." Hermione said, shaking her head fondly. They were then interrupted by the rest of the clan arriving.

"Alright, I have the time turner here." Harry said when everyone had finally arrived. Ginny had a tight hold on James and Teddy, while Albus was asleep in his father's arms. Rose, a complete daddy's girl, was being held by Ron. George was holding Fred, while Angelina was holding Roxanne. Percy was holding Molly, Bill was holding Victoire's hand and Fleur was holding Dominique's.

"Everyone ready?" Harry questioned. Everyone picked up their bags, and held onto the children more tightly. "I have already programed the time turner, so I just have to tap my wand to it." He pulled his wand out of his pockets, and tapped the time turner. There was a bright light, and the whole clan vanished from Potter Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

With a loud thunk, the Weasley's landed in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Everyone checked over the children, but when they looked up, they had an audience. Harry stepped up, looking into his late godfather's eyes, eyes he hadn't seen in years. Sirius Black's whole face was in wonder, but in an instant, it closed off into mistrust.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

"I think you know," Harry said amused. He missed his godfather more than anything. He hated how that luck was not in his favor. Yes, he had a beautiful wife and family; yes, he had survived Voldemort; yes, he had a job that he loved; but the odds were not in his favor when it came to losing his godfather.

The whole order was staring at him with a newly found knowledge.

"I still don't trust him. He is probably a death eater. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad Eye shouted.

"I agree with Mad eye" Sirius said scornfully, "this could be a trick".

"Alastor, Sirius, let our guests by please" Albus Dumbledore ordered, his blue eyes twinkling madly. The Weasley clan filed into the sitting room, behind Dumbledore. "You always defied the odds Harry. But just to be sure, do you mind?"

"Go ahead." Harry sighed, closing his eyes. He knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted to do. He focused on the memories that would prove him to be, the one and only, Harry James Potter. Instantly, the memories flashed in his mind. _The sorcerer's stone, the chamber of secrets, fighting off the dementors, the graveyard, the order of the phoenix meeting, the lake and the locket, fighting Voldemort at The Battle of Hogwarts, him proposing to Ginny, and finally, him holding James for the first time after he was born._ As Dumbledore retreated from his mind, Harry opened his eyes.

"Welcome back Mister Potter" Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry? Is that you?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" Harry cried happily, hugging him tightly, forgetting he was holding Albus.

"Who is this? Merlin's beard! He looks just like you Harry!" Sirius questioned.

"This is my son Sirius." Harry said. He couldn't wait until little Al woke up. Sirius would be in for a shock when he did. Albus was an exact clone of Harry, not one ounce of Ginny in him, well, not yet. Sirius opened his mouth to say something crude, when Remus interrupted.

"Not one innuendo Sirius. There are children present." He chided. Remus of course, knew Sirius all to well, and smirked slightly when Sirius pouted.

"Remus!" Harry said, hugging his honorary uncle just as he had with Sirius.

"I want to know who ends up together." Tonks spoke up, rubbing her hands together.

"As do I, I would like to collect my winnings." Professor McGonagall said happily. George looked at her in awe.

"You gambled on us Minnie? I am just so proud!" He said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Mister Weasley! Where did you learn that name?" Professor McGonagall questioned, while Sirius finally broke out of his pouting fest.

"Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies" He smirked.

"How are we going to do this?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. (I use what Harry would call them in the past, for their past names.)

"Oooh! I have an idea! Pick me!" Tonks yelled, bouncing up and down on her seat like a five year old.

"Tonks dear, what is your idea?" Mrs. Weasley questioned tiredly.

"I'll be right back!" Tonks yelled over her shoulder, as she dashed off. Everyone heard the umbrella stand fall over in the hall, and heard Tonks trip on the stairs, as she raced off.

The Weasley men were now hiding the children and wives so the past order couldn't try to guess who was with who. The order found it very frustrating. After many unanswered questions, there was silence. Finally Tonks came back into the room.

She had a cash box, a pad and quill, and signs.

"Alright, everyone make their bets now!" she yelled as she tapped the quill to life. All the witches and wizards put their money in, and whispered to the quill who was going to end up with who. By this time, the children had come down from the bedrooms to see what the fuss was about, and were now eyeing the strangers curiously.

"Who are THEY?" Asked Ron.

"You have no tact," Hermione scolded.

"Come on, make your bets now!" Tonks cheered happily as she explained what was happening. The kids put their money in, when Mrs. Weasley and Molly weren't looking. When everyone was finished, Tonks took the lead again.

"All right, you future lot, out in the hallway, and you lot," she pointed to the order " turn to the far wall and close your eyes. No peaking!" she warned as she set up the show. She had a poster for every Weasley child, with their picture and name, and she hung them across from where the order was standing with their backs facing the posters. She then went to meet the future Weasleys in the hallway.

"Stand under the poster with your children, you'll know which one it is. Don't come in until I say you can, I want the surprise too!" She squealed as she scurried back into the sitting room.

"Ready?" Harry murmured into Ginny's hair.

"Ready" she breathed as she gave Harry the kids and took her hand off the barely there baby bump. Her family from the future didn't even know yet, and she couldn't wait to surprise the people from the past either.

"Come in!" Tonks yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The future Weasleys walked into the sitting room. There was a sign for each Weasley kid. Bill took Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique over to his sign. His sign had a photo of him grinning at the camera, ponytail and all. Charlie went to stand under his name by himself. His sign had a picture of him petting Norberta, taken when she first got to the reserve. Percy led Audrey and Molly to stand under his name. His sign had Fudge's old crest on it. He sighed when he saw this, but decided not to take this passive aggressive stab personally. He had been a right arse during Ron's fifth year. George shepherded Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne to his sign, which had Skiving Snackbox sweets spellotaped on it. Ron took Hermione's hand with his free one, as he was still holding Rose, and went to his sign, which had him, Harry, and Hermione arm in arm, grinning at the camera. Harry led Ginny, Teddy, and James to Ginny's sign, which had a picture of her and Tonks in conversation at Grimmauld Place's dining room table. Harry checked once more to make sure Albus was still asleep. He was. Molly and Arthur went to stand in the middle of the room, in front of their rapidly growing family, arm in arm, smiles evident.

"Turn around everyone!" Molly ordered, trying to push her excitement down. The whole order turned around, with various expressions on their faces as they looked around at the future families. Tonks was the first to come out of her shock and address the lot from the future.

"I was shocked about some people," she said looking at George and Angelina pointedly, "but not shocked about others" she said chuckling as she looked at Hermione and Ron. "Some, I was just hoping it would work out." She said sincerely looking at Harry and Ginny. By this point, the order had come out of their daze.

"Well it may be easier to introduce everyone if the Weasleys stay put and the rest of us circulate the room meeting them." Dumbledore said calmly, but not containing his joy. The order then started to disperse, and move towards different people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Author's Note: Review, Favorite, Follow please!_

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley made a bee line towards their future selves, wanting to know everything. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape followed their lead.

"Does he come back?" Mrs. Weasley asked Molly, nonchalantly glancing in Percy's direction.

"Of course he does" Molly smiled, but thinking it was odd to talk to her past self. "It isn't all wonderful in the future, but its certainly good" she thought of her family, her grandchildren in particular, and how much she loved them.

"That gives me some comfort, thank you" Mrs. Weasley said gratefully.

"You deserve a bright future Molly" Mr. Weasley said as he followed his wife to get a look at their grandchildren. McGonagall approached her next, with a wry smile.

"Mister Weasley seems to have grown up a lot" she said.

"Which one?" Molly laughed, and McGonagall and Dumbledore laughed along with her.

"I think Minerva was referring to Mister Ron Weasley, but you do make a fair point Molly." Dumbledore stated, his eyes displaying his amusement. With that, McGonagall and Dumbledore went to meet the new children, leaving Molly and Arthur alone with Snape.

"I apologize for whatever I have done, or will do, you truly deserve to be happy." He said almost without emotion. Almost. There was the tiniest grain of guilt in his voice. With that, he was gone too. Several more people came up to congratulate them, but Molly was no longer paying attention. She had finally spotted her dead baby. Her Fred. Starting out to where he was talking to George and Angelina, she started to cry and crushed Fred into a bone breaking hug, with no chance of letting go. She got to see her baby. The baby she thought she lost forever. Fred, stunned, patted her on the back as she sobbed into him.

"My poor Freddie, I love you so much dear, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." she sobbed over again. "All my fault" was all she kept repeating.

Fred was smart, and he caught on fairly quickly. He just helped his father console his mother, while Angelina consoled George.

After some crying, Fred finally spoke up, "Alright, enough crying. I have had a good life, and while it may have been short, I don't want you to mope anymore. Got it?"

"Got it," Molly whispered. With that, Molly (nor anyone else) cried over Fred's death again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Bill held onto Victoire's hand, and held onto Dominique's with his other. Fleur stood on Victoire's other side holding her hand, her free hand on her very pregnant stomach. He then saw his past self make his way over to them.

"Wow," was all the past Bill could say.

"I know, I am one lucky man" Bill said chuckling, as he watched his past self examine his future family. The past Bill stared in wonder. First, he examined Fleur. She was positively glowing, looking even more beautiful pregnant with his baby. He slowly reached out his hand in awe.

"May I?" He asked uncertainly.

"Such a gentleman," Fleur sighed happily. "Of course Bill, you may touch your child" she then reached for his hand that was stretched out, and placed it on her stomach. He then felt a nudge against his hand. "see Bill, the baby knows who it's father is, even if it's the past father." she said laughing, Bill laughed with his wife, while his past self looked at them in pure awe.

"That was bloody fantastic!" he said happily, Fleur was about to comment on his language, but Bill just nudged her and she watched past Bill go back into his awe as he looked at Victoire. Her strawberry blonde hair was a perfect mix of Bill and Fleur's hair, it was sleek, but had a hint of red. She also had Bill's facial expressions, however, it was on her mother's face. Her mother was evident when one looked at her body and her face. But these tiny hints of Bill in her made him happy. Dominique, on the other hand looked a lot like Bill. Past Bill surveyed her Weasley hair, and his bright blue eyes. She also had freckles, and his broader build. However, she had her mother's attitude. Her confidence. Her glow. Past Bill looked at his future family, waiting for the introductions.

"Oh right yeah, well mate, this is your future family" Bill began, "This is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, Dominique Apolline Weasley, and of course Flour." He said pointing as he said the names.

"Ahem" Fleur said, and Bill looked puzzled. She then gave him a pointed look and he knew instantly what he missed.

"Oh yeah, this one is either Louis William Weasley, or Isabelle Ginevra Weasley" he said pointing to Fleur's stomach.

"I love those names" past Bill said before exchanging small talk. The twins then proceeded to come and start catcalling, but one death glare from a pregnant Fleur was enough to get them to stop. Past Bill was very happy about how his life would turn out, except of course, he didn't want to know how he got all those scars. That would be a topic for a later conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Author's note: a very short chapter, as Charlie doesn't have a wife or kids. However, I am going to post a new chapter everyday this week because I won't get a chance to next week. Please review, favorite, follow!_

Charlie was standing all by himself. While he loved being a bachelor and he loved his job, it was sometimes lonely. He watched as the others introduced their wives and children with a tinge of jealousy. Finally someone approached him and brought him out of the daze.

"Wotcher Charlie" Tonks grinned at him. He smiled, he truly did miss his friend. "Still working with the dragons then?" she questioned, though already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, they are a part of my family. To be honest, they are quite misunderstood" he said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Well see you 'round." Tonks said heading across the room to talk to other families. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley made their way over to him as Tonks was leaving.

"Still haven't settled down son?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"I am settled down Dad," Charlie countered.

"He didn't mean with the dragons dear," Mrs. Weasley sighed in exasperation.

"Right. Well, the right lady just hasn't come up yet." Charlie said sighing, "But I'll find her eventually" he said perking back up.

"You deserve it" Mrs. Weasley said, patting his cheek. Past Ron saw Charlie from across the room and made is way over. He seemed to be avoiding his future self and family. However, when Charlie saw his flushed face and angry glare, he knew what was about to come. Considering he had been talking to... Harry and Ginny.

"Uh oh, mum, dad, why don't you go see Bill and Fleur, I have something I need to take care of." He said as Ron made his way over.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out of hearing range, he started.

"OUR SISTER! YOU LET MY BEST MATE MARRY OUR SISTER?!" He yelled angrily, glowering back at future Ginny and Harry.

"YOU LET THEM HAVE KIDS?! I AM NOT OKAY WITH THAT! YOU WERE OKAY WITH THEM HAVING CHILDREN? YOU KNOW WHERE BABIES COME FROM!" He yelled, finally out of breath. Charlie grasped onto this opportunity, not about to let go.

"He is good to her, and as for them having children, it's expected because they are married. We had a talk with Harry after he proposed to Ginny, and he was very sincere. He is, after all, your best mate. You pick your friends well Ron." He said, now eyeing the future Hermione and chuckling to himself.

"Oh. Well. Right. Yeah." Ron stammered out.

"Why don't you meet your future family Ron? They are right over there" Charlie said pointing.

"No, I'm-I'm fine here thanks" he said, blushing brilliantly. However, future Ron caught his eye and motioned for him to come over, to where he was already talking with a very excited Hermione.

"Alright, here I go." Ron grumbled, letting out a breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Author's note: Review, Favorite, Follow please!_

Percy held 3 year old Molly on his hip, while his other arm snaked around his wife's waist. They knew she was pregnant, but she wasn't showing yet. Molly looked a lot like her father, but had her mother's eyes. Audrey had brown hair and brown eyes, and had a few freckles. She was petite and thin framed, and had a warmth in her face. Percy was so thankful his little Molly Elizabeth (named after both her grandmothers) had his wife's eyes. She had his Weasley hair and pointed face, although, didn't need glasses... yet.. Everyone was avoiding them, and Percy just sighed. Audrey gave her support by leaning her head on his shoulder. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and all the children from the past came over to them.

"Percy dear, look at you! Your all grown up!" Mrs. Weasley said tearfully.

"Thanks mum" he said smiling at her. The rest of the family was glaring at him, but when Mrs. Weasley saw this, she returned the glare. Everyone's gazes softened and they looked at Percy's family expectantly.

"Introduce us to your family son," Mr. Weasley said beaming with pride.

"Right, this is my beautiful wife Audrey" he said pompously, but also kindly as he introduced them. "And this is my little girl Molly Elizabeth Weasley, named after both of her grandmothers." He said beaming, he truly loved his little girl and wife more than anything in the entire world.

"Oh thank you Percy!" Molly gushed, tears of joy spilling onto her cheeks. "Can I hold her?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course mum," Percy said handing his daughter over. Molly was a very sweet child, her mother's personality, and nestled her head into her grandmother.

"Oh, she is adorable Percy! I love her all ready" Molly sighed happily, handing her granddaughter back to her father. After similar interactions with Mr. Weasley and the kids, Percy and Audrey were left alone again.

"Well dear, that certainly went better than I could have dreamed of" Percy said happily to his wife.

"Just wait until we tell them about the baby" Audrey said beaming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

George and Angelina Weasley were standing with their kids, when the saw past Fred and George heading their way. When they finally approached the family, they were grinning.

"Really mate? You just had to go after my girlfriend, didn't you?" Fred said to George.

"Well Forge, she did take to the more attractive twin" George teased his late twin, smiling sadly. He had missed this. Their playful banter, pranks, finishing each other's sentences, and the bond that they shared.

"Introduce us to the future family Gred," Fred insisted eagerly.

"Right well, this is my rather attractive wife Angelina."He paused allowing himself to smirk slightly. "This is my mischief maker Fred Lee Weasley, and my beautiful little Roxanne Katie Weasley."He finished with a bow. Fred II looked at Fred and George curiously, before giving a big evil smile. He looked a lot like George, his slightly darker skin the only difference. He held his hands out to his namesake, who took him gladly. Knowing what he was about to do, George chuckled to his wife. As Fred held Fred II, Fred II leaned in to whisper something to him. Fred eagerly bent his head to listen, thinking it could be useful black mail for his twin. Fred II took the opportunity to put a powder in his ear, to make him giggle wildly. Angelina quickly took him back, give her husband a glare.

"GIVE ME ALL THE PRODUCTS NOW!" she yelled.

"But Angie!" George whined, as he handed a dozen products over to her waiting arms.

"Thank you. You aren't getting these back until we get home." she said satisfied. Little did she know George already had back up products. Fred finally stopped giggling, glaring at his older twin.

"I'll get you back," he promised before looking at his nephew, "good one" he said regretfully, not liking to be on the receiving end of a prank. Roxanne was now looking at Fred with a new found curiosity. She was almost a carbon copy of Angelina, except for her pale skin and blue eyes. Otherwise, she was all Angelina. She realized that the boys were being naughty, and lost interest, staring back at her mother with a giggle.

"Wow! Roxanne is-"

"Beautiful" Fred finished for his twin. As he started the next sentence he felt a bone crushing hug that could only be his mother's

"My poor Freddie, I love you so much dear, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." she sobbed over again. "All my fault" was all she kept repeating.

_Did I die?_ He thought to himself. Looking to the future people around him, he got his answer. He helped console his mother, but after a while he finally spoke up.

"Alright, enough crying. I have had a good life, and while it may have been short, I don't want you to mope anymore. Got it?"

"Got it" Molly said, and then proceeded to chat with her dead son, while her counter part was eagerly meeting all of her grandchildren, completely oblivious to the death that would occur in just two year's time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Author's note: Hey guys! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next!_

Ron, still holding Rose stood with Hermione with his hand resting on her stomach intertwined with hers. Past Hermione made her way over to them.

"How did you end up with him?" she asked in disbelief, and Hermione just sighed.

"Long story, but I know for a fact that you already like him" she said knowingly, after all, she was talking to her past self.

"Well, yes, but he can be a complete and utterly thick prat" she said throwing her hands up.

"I know, but I still love him," Hermione sighed as she looked deep into Ron's eyes.

"And he grows out of it, right Mione?" Ron asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Sometimes" she said offhandedly, a grin on her face. Ron opened his mouth, but past Hermione interrupted him.

"So is she my future daughter?" she asked, looking at Rose intently.

"Yes," Hermione said fondly looking at her daughter. "This is Rose Nymphadora Weasley, and this baby is either Hugo Arthur Weasley or Charity Minerva Weasley." she said rubbing her swollen belly.

"Can I hold Rose?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course"Ron said transfering a sleeping Rose to her. Rose opened her eyes, awakened by the movement and stared at Hermione's face. Hermione gasped when she saw Ron's beautiful eyes staring back at her. She noticed right away that Rose was her's and Ron's baby. With her hair the color of Ron's, but the texture of hers, with her face shape, but Ron's blue eyes, how could she not be? Rose found what she was looking for, and satisfied, fell back asleep.

Hermione awkwardly adjusted her to a more comfortable position before asking"Why Charity Minerva?"

"We started running out of females in the family, and wanted to honor the professors for all of their sacrifices and suffering" Ron said seriously, while Hermione nodded in agreement. Then, catching his past self's eye, Ron beckoned his counterpart to where they stood.

Past Ron hesitantly came over and looked between the future Hermione and present Hermione holding his baby with a look of awe. _She looks like a natural mother_, he thought to himself, and smiled.

"So who's this?" He asked her with a self satisfied smile, for he knew that this was his baby, and with the look on Hermione's face, he knew it was her baby too.

"This is our daughter Ron" Hermione whispered happily, "Rose Nymphadora Weasley, and our future selves want the sex of the next baby to be a surprise, but they were willing to only tell us the names. Its a secret so don't tell anyone else."

"Alright! I know what a bloody secret is!" Ron snapped. "sorry," he apologized when she raised her eyebrows at him, because he wanted to hear the possible names for his new baby. Future Hermione and Ron looked at each other before laughing.

"This looks familiar," Hermione giggled before kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Ick! I don't need to see you doing THAT!" Ron said in disgust. Hermione was about to point out that he was saying that to his future wife and future self, but kept silent. "So the names?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yes well if it is a girl, her name will be Charity Minerva, and if it is a boy, his name will be Hugo Arthur." Past Hermione said with a smile, before letting past Ron hold Rose. He gasped when she looked confusedly into his eyes. It was like staring at his own. His baby had his eyes on Hermione's beautiful face. He could not be more thrilled.

"I dunno- I think I like Hugo Arthur the best," he said confusedly, still transfixed by the amount of love he felt for his future baby girl.

"Ron- are you okay?" past Hermione asked worried. "We weren't talking to you..." she trailed off, seeing the look on her love's face.

"Don't worry about it, he did the same when she was born" Hermione chuckled looking at her husband. "But in fact, I think Hugo Arthur is a perfect name, and I hope we get to use it someday" she sighed dreamily.

Everyone was snapped out of their reverie when other people started to greet them. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks told them how they knew this would happen. Ron's parents came with tears in their eyes as they saw their teenage son's face as he held his future baby girl.

"Oh Ronnie! Look at you! All grown up!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed for the umpteenth time that day, pinching his cheek.

"Mum! Geroff!" Ron struggled out of his mother's reach, finally coming out of his daughter's spell. The final person was someone the future Hermione and Ron wanted to show off their bundle of joy to- their best friend as his teenage self.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry stared at his future best friends in disbelief. Here was an older version of Ron, holding a baby.. No... that can't be right. He knew his best mate was caring, but he was never very fond of babies. But once Harry took a look at her face, he knew. He knew this must be Ron and Hermione's baby girl. The face and the hair were a dead giveaway.

"Erm, so she's yours?" he stuttered awkwardly.

"Yeah mate, and she's yours too." Ron stated cryptically, laughing quietly looking at Harry's confused expression.

"He means that your her godfather Harry," Hermione clarified.

"Oh, well, why would you make me a godfather?" Harry asked quite confused. He hadn't met his future family yet, so he didn't know that the idea of him being a godfather wasn't original. Ron pointed out that fact immediately.

"Who's her godmother then?" he asked.

"Ginny of course! And you say I'm thick" Ron said snorting.

"Oh Ron! You are the thickest of them all" Hermione joked as she took Rose from her husbands arms, to place in Harry's.

"Erm, I've never held a baby before" he said nervously, before Hermione just rolled her eyes and fixed the position of his arms to lay Rose in them. Rose opened her eyes and giggled at her godfather, a giggle only reserved for her father and godfather. Harry smiled as he stared into Ron's blue eyes on Hermione's face, and took a look at her Weasley red hair.

"She's beautiful mate, Hermione!" he gasped before looking at their pleased faces. "What's her name?" he inquired thoughtfully.

"Her name is Rose Nymphadora Weasley, Harry" Hermione said beaming.

"Have you thought of baby names for her sibling yet?" he asked looking at her pregnant figure.

"Well yes, but it's a secret..." Hermione started as Ron interrupted her to say:

"Hugo Arthur if it's a boy and Charity Minerva if it's a girl" he said excitedly, but that didn't last long because Hermione's mood swung violently with her hand, as she hit the back of his head. Hard.

"Ouch, blimey Hermione! What the Hell was that for?" He cursed under his breath, rubbing the spot where her hand made contact.

"That was a secret!" she hissed.

"Alright you two, don't start. I won't tell anyone." Harry promised, hoping to pacify the argument.

"Well only if you don't tell anyone..." Hermione started

"Don't tell anyone what?" Sirius asked coming back up to see his godson with his goddaughter.

"The names for the new baby" Hermione said.

"Oh, well ok. Harry, I think that it's time you meet your future self and family. Now give Rose back to her parents." he ordered, watching Harry give Rose back to Hermione, before leading him over to his future self.

"He's finally going to see he got the family he's always wanted" Hermione whispered tearfully to Ron as they watched their teenage best friend walk over to his future.

_Author's note: So? What did you think?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry and Ginny stood together, Harry holding Albus, who was still sleeping, James holding onto his father's leg, Teddy standing leaning his head back onto his godfather's front. Ginny was holding Harry's other hand, waiting for the first group to come over to them. The first group was Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. Harry gulped slightly, looking at Teddy who was sporting messy Weasley red hair, with Harry's emerald green eyes. Of course, Teddy was old enough to know about his parents, but Harry and Ginny were the only parents he knew. Ever since he could remember, he ran to Harry when he had a nightmare, he greeted Harry when he came home from work, he asked Ginny when supper was ready every night, and Ginny took care of him when he was sick. Teddy was nervous to meet his birthparents; nervous he wouldn't live up to their expectations. Finally the first small group approached.

"So the Potter curse lives on then?" Sirius asked smirking.

"I suppose so,"Harry said casually.

"Wotcher, future Harry! Your family is so cute!" Tonks squealed.

"Your parents would be so proud Harry," Remus said sincerely.

"Come on now, introductions!" Sirius demanded.

"Alright Sirius, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Harry laughed. "Alright, of course, my beautiful wife Ginny," Harry started when Ginny beamed and Sirius interrupted:

"Well, well, when did this happen?" he asked eagerly.

"During my sixth year, anyway-" Harry said quickly trying to deter Sirius from asking probing questions. But Sirius wasn't easily deterred.

"Tell the story!" He commanded.

"At a later time, Sirius." Harry sighed.

"Alright, continue." Sirius said, satisfied.

"This is James Sirius Potter," Harry said introducing his 3 year old son. His son looked a lot like himself, but with Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. James looked up, and gave a cocky grin to Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, my, merlin! It's a James reincarnation! And he's named after me!" Sirius yelled happily.

"He does look a lot like James" Remus agreed.

"It's not just that, it's the attitude!" Sirius added.

"That's true, anyway, this is Teddy" he said as he pointed to his godson.

"Harry, how old are you?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"I am 26 years old Remus." Harry answered as he saw the wheels turning in his old Professor's head.

"How old is Teddy?" Remus pressed.

"Teddy is nine years old." Harry watched his godfather's and honorary uncle's expressions change.

"So that means he was born when you were 17?" Sirius clarified.

"yes,"Harry answered, not knowing where this was now headed.

"HARRY HOW COULD YOU AND GINNY BE SO CARELESS?" Remus yelled, shocked Harry would get Ginny pregnant when they were only teenagers

"I UNDERSTAND YOUR HORMONES ARE CRAZY WHEN YOUR A TEENAGER, BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FROM YOU!" Sirius joined in.

"Wait, you don't think Teddy is our biological son?" Harry asked, laughing nervously. This just made Sirius and Remus more suspicious.

"Well, yeah, I mean, just LOOK at him! How could he not be?" Remus pointed out.

"Teddy, please change to your natural look." Harry told the boy, who had been slightly frightened by the whole exchange. Teddy turned his hair back to sandy brown, eyes back to amber, and face back to it's normal heart shape.

"This is our son Remus! I knew it!" Tonks said happily, rushing forward to hug him. She had recognized a difference in him before he had even shown off the talents he had clearly gotten from her. Teddy was a very shy child, and went to hide behind Harry.

"Doesn't he know me?" Tonks asked, heartbroken that her son was scared of her.

"Well, no." Ginny mumbled. "He knew you when he was a month old, but then you and Remus died," Ginny cried, "and you made Harry his godfather, so he's lived with us ever since" Ginny finished, now sobbing. Some of this was sadness over losing people in the war, but some of this was also due to hormones.

"Gin, honey, calm down" Harry comforted her, rubbing her back. Ginny's sobs turned into hiccups, and she motioned for Harry to continue.

"Of course he knows of you, I mean, he's seen pictures, we've told him stories, he knows you are heroes" Harry said sadly.

"We take care of him as if he were our own son, but he calls us Harry and Ginny" Ginny said earnestly, having recovered from her crying.

"Teddy, these are your parents" Harry said quietly, pulling the boy out from behind his legs.

"Yes this is your mum," Ginny pointed to Tonks as she waved, "and this is your dad" she finished as Remus smiled at the young boy. His smile changed into a look of pure horror.

Harry knew Remus well enough to know his thought process before any words came out, "No, he doesn't have a furry little problem" he reassured the older man. Remus' expression changed instantly, to one of hope.

Ginny rummaged around in her bag to find a camera, and pulled it out.

"Alright you three, get together now!" she encouraged, as Harry got Teddy to go stand by his parents. He walked cautiously up to them, before pulling them into big hug, while Ginny took the picture.

"Aww Teddy Bear! This is going to look great on your nightstand" she said already imagining what frame to get. Teddy gave his parents a final hug, before going back to stand next to James.

"Right, anyway, this is Albus Severus Potter" Harry introduced his younger son, who was still asleep.

"Why would you name your beautiful son, after that git?" Sirius asked, spitting the words out between his teeth.

"A story for another time Sirius," Harry told him, before holding his sleeping son out for Sirius to hold. Sirius held his arms out right away, and stared down at the familiar sleeping face. Albus buried his face down in Sirius' robes before yawning widely.

"He's waking up!" Tonks cooed as she and Remus leaned in closer to get a better look. They all gasped when Al opened his eyes and stared at all of them intently. He reached up for Sirius' hair to tug on, when the adults examined him.

"Lily's eyes" Remus and Sirius murmured together.

"Yeah, he's the only Potter child so far that has them." Ginny said proudly, looking into Harry's identical green eyes.

"So far?" Remus asked.

"Yes, so far, Remus" Harry answered, but he knew Remus was trying to figure out the puzzle. Sirius however, was more distracted and dragged the others to Ron and Hermione after a hasty goodbye and a promise to catch up later.

"Better be more careful Gin, if you want to keep it a secret" Harry whispered softly. Ginny only nodded to show that she heard because the next group of people had started to approach them. It was the professors.

"Harry, you brave man, you made it!" Dumbledore said, confusing McGonagall and Snape, but getting the message across to Harry and Ginny.

"Yes sir, I did." Harry replied.

"I think introductions are in order Mister Potter," McGonagall said as she looked at the children.

"Right, well this is my wife Ginny, who you already know... This is Teddy Remus Lupin, my godson, James Sirius Potter, my eldest."

"Just what we need. A brat named after the two biggest idiots in the world" Snape snapped. Everyone just ignored that comment though.

"Please Potter, tell me I have retired from Hogwarts in your time" McGonagall begged faintly.

"No, although you almost did once you found out what we named him. But no, your still headmistress" Harry replied, watching her pale slightly.

"I couldn't think of two better men to name him after Harry" Dumbledore complimented.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied sincerely.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing to the sleeping baby nestled back into his father's arms.

"My younger son, Albus Severus Potter." Harry stated proudly.

"Thank you, my boy." Dumbledore responded, his eyes twinkling. Snape just sneered, however, his face softened slightly.

"May I hold him?" McGonagall asked, loving to hold babies.

"Of course professor," Harry answered placing Al into her arms.

"Oh my lord!" she said shocked a few minutes later, when Al woke for the second time from his nap. He then stared intently at Snape, who was looking pointedly away. Al was then passed to Dumbledore, and then finally Dumbledore passed him on to Snape. Al smiled as he looked up with Lily's green eyes, inherited from his father and grandmother.

"Lily" Snape whispered so no one could hear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update, I had midterms last week!_

After the professors finished meeting Harry's family, they moved on. Harry saw the teenage version of his best mate making his way over. Harry groaned internally. It had taken time to get Ron to accept the relationship the first time. This was not going to go over well.

"YOU SHAGGED MY BABY SISTER 2 TIMES?!" Ron exclaimed, his ears turning red as he felt a wave of fury. _Well it was a lot more than 2 times..._ Harry thought, but sighed.

"Ron, you like our relationship in the future! It means I'm your brother in law."Harry argued.

"Well I don't care, she is still my baby sister!" Ron countered.

"I am not a baby and do not wish to be treated as such Ron. I have 2 babies of my own now, and a godson. I am grown up, and am older than you at the moment. So, DEAL. WITH. IT" Ginny retorted, with each syllable, getting closer and closer to Ron.

"Well then, I won't stand in your way," Ron said as he spun around and left.

"He'll get over it Harry. He always does." Ginny reminded her panicking husband.

"Right, yeah. Hopefully his future self can knock some sense into him" he said ruefully, turning his attention to the many other people that approached his family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were pleased of course, and then there was Ginny, beet red as she made her way over.

"So... You're future me?" She asked, looking at her future intently.

"Yes, and your future is so great. Be patient with him, he'll come 'round eventually," she said looking at her husband, smirking as she spoke to her younger self.

"When..." Ginny began but her future self cut her off.

"Soon, now meet your future children!" She said before moving on, "This is Teddy Remus Lupin, he is our godson" she started as Teddy waved happily from his place next to Harry and his godbrother. "This is James Sirius Potter, our oldest biological son, he's three" she said as her son smiled at his past mum, evil glinting behind his chocolate brown eyes. "And Albus Severus Potter, our younger son,"she finished pointing at her sleeping son in her husband's arms. Ginny looked slightly awestruck as she looked at her future children. She was going to be a mother! She had never been more excited, but promised to catch up with her future kids later when she went off to tease future Ron and Hermione. She may not look it, but she could even give the twins a run for their money.

But there was one person that future Harry noticed that hadn't approached yet. Himself. He caught Sirius' eye, and jerked his head in the direction of Hermione and Ron, where past Harry was standing, holding his goddaughter. Sirius understood immediately and set off to complete his task.

Finally, Sirius returned to Harry with his past self.

"So, these are my children?" past Harry asked hesitantly, turning bright red.

"Yeah, would you like to meet them?" Sirius asked kindly.

"Erm, yeah, I guess." Harry replied.

"So the oldest one is Teddy Lupin, your godson," Harry said pointing out the metamorphmagus, "This is James Sirius," he said pointing to the 3 year old, "and this is Albus Severus," Harry finished, while seeing his teenage self in complete shock.

"I have a family!" He whispered excitedly.

"You deserve it" Sirius whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ginny then took Albus Severus from her husband and laid the baby in Harry's arms. James, now seeing his brother get the attention, came up to his young father demanding to be picked up too. The older Harry finally convinced James that he would have to do, and now James was trying to take glasses off his face, and giggling madly. Sirius was looking down on the whole exchange thinking, all was well in the future, the world was a better place, full of innocence again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Author's Note: A LITTLE extra because I didn't update for a week! _

"Well, now that we have met everyone, this order meeting is adjourned" Dumbledore declared as he bid the time travelers good night, and swept out of the room. Many of the order members followed. The remaining members included: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus.

"We have plenty of rooms for you to sleep in," Sirius said, excited to get to know the time travelers even better.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said pleasantly as Sirius and Mrs. Weasley sorted out where everyone was going to sleep.

It turns out there was a nursery so Albus, Rose, and the other toddlers could sleep in. All the couples had their own room, to which they were grateful, especially Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. Teddy got to sleep in a room with Victoire, and everyone was taken care of. Everyone trudged upstairs, ready to occupy themselves for the rest of the evening. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks bade everyone else good night, and went off into the kitchen as everyone else went upstairs.

_Second Author's Note: Looking for ideas of how everyone finds out about Ginny's pregnancy. If I use your idea, you get a shout out at the beginning of the chapter in the author's note! Just review your ideas please!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter**

_Author's Note: As always, follow, favorite, review!_

Harry closed the door of his and Ginny's room softly after getting James and Albus to sleep. He turned to find Ginny laying on the bed in a seductive pose smirking at him.

"Alone at last" she purred as she got off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pulling him towards the bed.

"Whatever shall we do?" Harry growled back as he knew exactly what Ginny wanted.

"I think you know," she whispered as she pulled him onto the bed on top of her.

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen..._

"I can't believe my godson his old enough to have a wife AND kids" Sirius said as he downed his fire whiskey.

"I can't believe I have a son" moaned Remus, turning a very red in his cheeks.

"I can't believe we died Remus" Tonks said sadly, remembering her son would grow up without her.

They sat drinking their fire whiskey in silence when they heard thumping above them.

"Wonder what that is" Tonks wondered out loud.

"I think we should check it out" Sirius said worriedly.

_In the rest of the rooms..._

"Sounds like Harry and Ginny are going at it again" Future Ron chuckled looking at a stern future Hermione.

Looking up from the book she was reading, she sighed. "Oh honestly, they could at least put a silencing charm on the door" she said exasperated at her friends(now family) as she heard Harry moan.

...

"Wonder what that is" Past Ron wondered to past Harry as Fred and George apparated into their room.

"Well why don't" George began

"we just check it out Ronnikins," Fred finished, smirking.

...

The rest of the future generation (besides the kids who were asleep) just rolled their eyes, as Harry and Ginny were known to have sex a lot, and in several unconventional places. Everyone had caught them at least once, and it had been like that since they came back from their honeymoon years ago.

...

"Someone seems to be having fun" past Hermione said knowingly

"I just hope it isn't MY parents" past Ginny said with disgust.

Fred, George, past Harry, and past Ron walked into their room.

"Ever heard of, I don't know, KNOCKING?!" Ginny yelled at her brothers.

"Well I never,"

"Have heard that word before" George finished his twins' sentence with a mock confusion.

"We're going to go see where the noise is coming from" Past Ron said as the boys walked out of the room.

"No wait! Leave whoever it is alone" past Hermione shouted as she and Ginny followed the boys, fearing it was her future self and husband making the noise.

They got all the way to the door of the culprits, when...

...

"I wonder what that is" Arthur said suspiciously from his place on the bed he shared with his wife.

"We better go see, someone might be hurt" Molly said worriedly. They made their way to the bedroom door with every other person from the past. Sirius pushed in front of the twins, and counted to three before...

BOOM! He blasted the door open and the whole past turned very silent, shocked. The occupants in the room, screamed, and went to cover themselves with a blanket.

_Author's Note: I know I'm mean! Review, how should Harry and Ginny act to getting caught? What will Sirius do? :D_


End file.
